Zatanna Zatara(Earth-16)
A member of the Justice League. History Zatanna appears in the Young Justice cartoon series,64 voiced by Lacey Chabert. In the episode "Humanity", Zatara initially brings Zatanna to Mount Justice in Happy Harbor to meet the team, and asks the kids give Zatanna a tour of Mount Justice. They pretend to go along with that request, quickly use Miss Martian's ship to leave the cave and track down Red Tornado with Zatanna, referring to her departure with them as "kidnapping". Zatara was displeased that his daughter went on a mission with the team. Robin seems to have an interest in her. She returns in the episode "Secrets", where she and Artemis head to Manhattan on Halloween night. They are ambushed and eventually kidnapped by Harm, a psychotic teenager wielding the mystical sword of Beowulf. While Harm interrogates Artemis, the ghost of his murdered sister, Secret, removes the tape from Zatanna's mouth and allows her to rescue Artemis. Together, the three girls defeat Harm and allow Secret's spirit to move on to the afterlife. Afterwards, Zatanna promises to erect a proper grave for Secret, who had previously been buried in Harm's backyard. In episode "Misplaced", Zatanna is with the team when all the adults disappear. She is able to use a spell to locate Klarion the Witch Boy on Roanoke Island. As her powers seem ineffective against Klarion (he refers to them as "baby magic"), she dons the Helmet of Fate as a last-ditch effort. After Klarion escapes, Nabu(Doctor Fate) refuses to relinquish Zatanna as his host, until her father offers himself as Nabu(Doctor Fate)'s host. After making Batman promise to take care of her, Zatara dons the helmet and leaves Zatanna with the rest of the team. She then moves into Mount Justice with Miss Martian and Superboy and joins the team full-time. She is shown to be clearly devastated by the loss of her father. In "Happy New Year", she and Rocket are now shown as adult members of the Justice League. In the episode "Depths," Nightwing implies a past romantic relationship between them to explain why she was willing to provide him with an enchanted amulet without asking for its purpose. In "Satisfaction", Zatanna and Miss Martian attend Rocket's bridal shower, and fight Captain Cold alongside Bumblebee, Black Canary, Wonder Girl, and Batgirl. In the episode "Cornered", Zatanna, Captain Marvel, and the team battle Despero in the Hall of Justice. She helps by possessing Mal and backfiring Despero's powers on himself. Screenshots 30-1484768713.PNG DCyou (262).png DCyou (26).PNG DCyou (22).PNG Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0590.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0589.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0588.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0572.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0565.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0564.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0561.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0560.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0559.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0558.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0549.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0548.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0547.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0546.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0545.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0544.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0543.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0542.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0541.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0540.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0539.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0538.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0537.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0531.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0530.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0529.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0528.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0522.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0521.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0513.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0512.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0511.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0508.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0505.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0499.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0489.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0484.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0483.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0482.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0481.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0450.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0449.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0443.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0442.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0441.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0440.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0439.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0438.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0437.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0436.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0196.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0195.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0194.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0193.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0191.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0189.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0185.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0184.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0183.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0182.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0181.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0180.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0179.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0178.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18 0177.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0922.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0921.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0920.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0919.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0918.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0917.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0916.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0904.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0641.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0640.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0639.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0638.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0403.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0402.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0399.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0398.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0397.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0396.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0390.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0372.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0371.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0366.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0365.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0364.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0363.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0362.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0361.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0360.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0359.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0358.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0357.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0356.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0355.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0354.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0353.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0352.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0348.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0347.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0346.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0336.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0335.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0334.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0332.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0331.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0330.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0329.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0326.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0325.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0324.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0323.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0322.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0321.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0320.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0319.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0318.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0317.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0316.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0318.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 25 0320.jpg Category:DC Universe Category:Homo Magi Category:Multilingualism Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Young Justice Category:Humans of Earth-16 Category:Super Hero Category:Americans Category:Magic Users Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Invisibility Category:Screenshots